The present disclosure generally relates to providing insurance services and, in particular, to appraising insurance claims of customers.
Customers may insure property and/or items (e.g., houses, vehicles, belongings, etc.) with an insurance provider. In some cases, if an insured item is damaged, a customer may submit an insurance claim and schedule a time for a claims adjuster to view the damage to the insured item. For example, if an insured vehicle is damaged in an accident, the customer may submit an insurance claim and schedule a time for a claims adjuster to come to the customer's home and view the damage to the vehicle.
However, setting up a time and place for a claims adjuster to go to view the damage may be inconvenient. For example, it may be difficult to find a time that both the customer and the claims adjuster can meet and unforeseen circumstances may cause one party to be unable to meet exactly at the appointed time. Furthermore, travelling to the location where the damaged item may be viewed may be time consuming and costly.